


Monday

by Arashinoookami



Category: Vassalord
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashinoookami/pseuds/Arashinoookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Rayflo get into Chris' pants without being interrupted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chrono Nanae, I'm just borrowing them for some fun!

Monday, 8th October 2012

And today started out so well...

I woke first thing in the afternoon and after breakfast/lunch checked in with the Vatican to receive my new assignment. I like to wake up around this time as it gives me a few hours of 'Master-free' time to actually do something useful, with no annoying interruptions.

By the time Master burst through door around 5.30pm I had collected enough information on my new target to actually begin hunting him down.

'Good evening, my Cherry!'

'It's Charley, Master. How many times do we have to go over this?'

'Oh Cherry, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud' Rayflo pouted. 'I haven't seen you for at least 6 hours, and I miss your cute little face!'

He reached out to pinch my cheek and I slapped his hand away.

'I'm no longer a child Master,' I sighed. I could feel a headache coming on.

Rayflo grinned deviously. I didn't like that look one little bit.

I turned away from him, back to my laptop to book some plane tickets to my target's last known location. That was my first mistake.

'Mmmm, no Cherry, you're definitely a big boy now', Rayflo suddenly whispered seductively into my ear.

I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine as his breath ghosted over my skin, and I felt my face flush. As he moved away I closed my eyes and gripped the cross hanging around my neck.

'Our Father, who art in heaven...' I began to recite the Lord's Prayer in my mind, in an attempt to quell the hunger that had suddenly risen within me.

'Oh Cheeeerrryyyyy...' The incubus called to me in that playful, sing-song voice of his.

Despite my best efforts to the contrary, I opened my eyes and turned towards him.

That was my second mistake.

He lay on my bed, his head propped up on my pillows, yukata opened suggestively down to his waist and up to his thighs. He raised a finger to his mouth and parted his lips, tongue slipping out and sliding across the digit, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

I was moving before I could stop myself; the grin on those sinful lips was infuriating, but oh so sexy...

I knelt on the bed, straddling Master's legs, and slowly crawled my way up until our eyes were level.

He removed the finger from his mouth and pressed it to my lips, which opened automatically to allow it entrance. I sucked on the digit, grasping Master's wrist in my hand to allow me more control, before biting down.

We both gasped in pleasure. The blood slid down my throat like fire, burning a trail to my stomach, and further down to my slowly awakening member.

I took my time, trailing kisses and bites up Master's arm, to his shoulder, before burying my fangs into his sensitive neck. He moaned underneath me, his hips jerking upwards and grinding our now-hard erections together, sending electricity sparking throughout my body.

'Ah, Cherry...' His husky voice went straight to my groin, making me even harder, and I began to lose myself in the sensations, moving my hands, lips, teeth, tongue over the writhing body below me, wanting to possess my Master in every way, before a knock on the door broke me from my erotically-fueled trance.

'Mr Charles,' Mineya's quiet voice was polite as always. 'Someone from the Vatican is on the line, something about you forgetting to turn your webcam off.'

For a moment I sat frozen, my lust-addled mind taking a few seconds to process what the cat-maid had said.

'Oh shit!'

I leapt from the bed, moving faster than even I thought was possible, and slammed the laptop lid closed. As I stood by the desk, trying to catch my breath, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

'Come back to bed Cherry,' Rayflo drawled. 'You haven't finished feeding yet.'

'Master, don't you get it!? Someone from the Vatican just saw what we were doing! How can I ever show my face there again? They'll think I've been having... homosexual relations with you! I have to explain, I _need_ to explain, but first, I need to pray for guidance...'

I crossed the floor to the image of the crucifixion hanging on the wall and, removing my rosary beads from the box on the shelf below it, fell to my knees and beseeched the Lord for forgiveness.

Behind me, Rayflo sighed in resignation and stood up. I heard him mutter as he left the room:

'And today started out so well...'


End file.
